Elemental Angels and Akatsuki Demons
by Lil' Miss V
Summary: The girls have discovered a secret that they must learn how to protect. OOC acting, and changes to the original manga facts.


**This is my first fanfiction story. Constructive criticism and/or support is welcome. I've also made changes to this chapter and will continue making changes to the other chapters until I create a new chapter. These small changes with change the story in small ways. ****Well, onto the story and stuff.**

**Thoughts: **_thinking_

**Talking: **Talking

**Inner/Second personality: **_**BLEH**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. If I did, the anime would have been discontinued because of my laziness, forgetfulness, and/or frequent writers blocks.**

* * *

Elemental Angels and Akatsuki Demons:

Chapter One: Prologue

A surge of chakra flooded through the city, alerting only four of its presence. The group of four, gathered together on a lunch date, snapped to attention, hands headed toward their weapon pouches strapped on their thighs. Glancing around cautiously, they wondered where that came from.

"Did you feel that?" a pink haired girl asked quickly, trying to understand why nobody else had noticed the foreign chakra. The other three girls nodded, observing their surroundings. The restaurant was not devoid of other shinobi or kunoichi, and yet, the other patrons appeared to have not noticed that anything was amiss.

"Should we check it out?" questioned a timid voice, from a girl with chakra pulsing through her eyes as she tried to search the surrounding area for answers. The other three girls nodded, paid, and left in a hurry. They traveled outside of the village toward the figure that was the root of the strange chakra the four of them could feel.

They stopped, outside of normal hearing distance of the other figure, and began to plan what they should do.

"Forehead, I say that we should use you as a distraction, with me for backup. Hinata and Tenten would then restrain the one that send that massive surge of chakra," the one with blond hair swishing from her ponytail said. She was better known as Yamanaka Ino, member of the second generation InoShikaCho.

"I think that plan actually had some thought put into it. Nice work, pig," the so-called 'Forehead', the Hokage's apprentice, said, ignoring Ino's indignant huff. She was Haruno Sakura, member of Team Seven.

"Let's not fight between us now. We have to get going. I assume I'm going to have to use simple wire to hold the person after Hinata disables their chakra flow," the girl with brown hair weaved into two buns remarked boredly, mind focused on how many weapons she had incase something went wrong. She was known as Konoha's Weapon Mistress, Tenten.

"Ne, w-what's the signal for me to use Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms?" Hyuga Hinata stammered, wearing a slight blush. The Hyuga clan's heiress was rather shy, even in the presence of the girls she had known for so long.

"Whenever you think is right," Sakura answered, "We don't know who we're dealing with."

* * *

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled, as she slammed her chakra enhance fist into the ground. She had jumped through the trees suddenly, in hopes of surprising the nin who was sitting on some sort of chair according to Hinata's description. Debris and rocks flew everywhere. She glanced up at her opponent and stopped her attack in shock.

Ino jumped into the fray, and as soon as she saw why Sakura had stopped, she stilled.

"Why, hello there," the beautiful lady sitting on a chair made of rock said. There was an ethereal glow around her body, and a golden halo rested a few inches above her hair. The most shocking thing about her though, was her likeliness to Sakura. Her pink hair fanned outward, a shade darker than Sakura's, and her emerald eyes sparkled like jewels.

"Who are you?" Ino questioned, her voice low and reflecting her wonder and curiosity.

"I am somebody who needs you as much as you need me. But first, the other two can come out. I mean you no harm," the woman proclaimed calmly. Tenten and Hinata slowly came through the trees and stood near the other two girls.

"Tell us why we should trust you before we decide whether or not we should attack," Tenten said, crossing her arms.

"I need you, and it would be pointless for you to attack me," the woman spoke calmly, as if Sakura didn't still have her fists surrounded by chakra and Hinata didn't have Byakugan on and as if the four of them were about as powerful as a fly would be. Suddenly, Ino's hands were moving in a familiar jutsu, but suddenly, they felt chakra rolling off the woman in waves, stronger than anything any of them had felt.

"That will not be necessary and will only damage your own mind," the woman said as she stood suddenly, "I sincerely mean you no harm. I only meant to alert you of who you actually are. You are the reincarnation of the Fallen Tenshi. They were a group of five who once wandered away from Kami-sama and fell in love with mere mortals...you are their descendants. Every one hundred years, one of each of their descendants-meaning a new group of five- are blessed with their abilities. They must train together to be strong enough to defend their 'bloodline' so to speak, as well as their loved ones. They are however, cursed with the problem of human greed. There will always be those who come after them for their powers. I was sent to train you. We will need to leave Konoha to train though, as being stationary would mean putting you and your village in danger."

The girls froze as the information sunk in.

"I was a part of the last Fallen Tenshi group. I am your grandmother's sister, Sakura** [A/N: I decided to change the idea of them changing form and Tenten and Sakura being related]**. I can teach you all what you are capable of unlocking. You each control an element with infinite control and range. Except...Sakura, you control every element with limited control and range. You do have the most control over chakra though. Ino, your affinity is to the Earth. Tenten, fire belongs to you. Hinata, you are the mistress of the water. Your powers do not make who you are solely. Your abilities are extensive, and each generation gains something new, something even I do not know yet. There's so much to tell you and teach you. But first thing is first, I am Sayuri."

Sakura stepped forward stating, "I want to believe you, but there is no way to know that we can trust you, even if you do have pink hair and claim to be my grand-aunt. Besides, how are we going be able to just leave Konoha? There are just too many questions and too many things that could go wrong...like you could be a missing nin after us for some random reason. We don't know enough to make a decision. I mea-"

A hand on Sakura's shoulder stopped her. Ino's blue eyes stared back at her.

"Chotto matte Forehead, you need to breathe, and...maybe we should think about what this means first," Ino said, moving her hand to hold her other arm which hung by her side, showing how unsure Ino was.

"I think we have a lot to consider, maybe the Hokage can help..." Tenten stated, waiting for her suggestion to be chewed upon figuratively.

"I-I agree with Tenten. The H-Hokage would surely have some i-input, and if S-Sayuri-san means no h-harm, then she will w-willingly go with u-us," Hinata said, blushing fiercely.

"It's decided then. I'll go with you. Let's go," Sayuri said, moving toward the village.

* * *

**Well, that was the new first chapter/prologue of this story. I hope it was better and less OOC than the first version. I will fix Chapter One and Two, and then hopefully, continue and finish the story. The other chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think of the changes.**


End file.
